


Will you sleep, will you stay?

by jesseofthenorth



Series: Carry me Home [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, s02e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally make it home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you sleep, will you stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to Carry Me Home

It is miles past dark when they finally get home. 30 hours after Danny flipped back the canvas on the back of a truck and saw his battered partner crouched in the dark.

Danny dropped their bags by the front door and steered Steve up the stairs. They were both too exhausted to eat or shower or do anything but sleep. He'd call it a win if the sleep was done in a bed.

He pushed Steve up to his room “Bed” he said and moved away.

At the door he turned back to tell Steve goodnight and found his partner just standing there blinking at him.

“Danny” he said his voice barely even a croak.

“Yeah?”

“Stay. Please”

And really what was he going to say to that? No? Not fucking likely. It was hard enough to resist his impulses on a good day. This was not a good day.  
He had lost a very good friend in a very ugly way, the bad guy got away, and someone that Danny cared very deeply about had taken a beating that would kill most people. So yes the outcome was satisfactory it was not a good day.

“Please” Steve asked him again exhaustion robbing his voice of any force.

There was nothing else Danny _could_ do. So he slipped off his grubby shirt and dropped his khaki's where he stood before moving over to Steve.  
It took a little longer to get Steve down to essentials. Danny helped him strip down, purposefully keeping his mind on the job at hand. He turned away to find them each a clean tee out of Steve's drawers.

What he saw when he turned back cut his breath off short. Steve's shirtless his torso completely covered in damage. Burns and bruises and cut s. The shape of electrodes and fists more visible than skin.

Instead of growling or yelling or finding someone to shoot in the face Danny stepped forward and helped Steve into a clean shirt.

“You need anything else?” he asked.

Steve shook his head and stumbled the last couple of feet to the bed, sitting down heavily on the edge of the mattress.  
He looked up and Danny felt something twist viciously in his gut when Steve asked him again “Stay?” It was just wrong to see Steve unsure.

“Yeah babe, of course.” Danny said and moved around to the other side “Anything you need”

“Anything?”

“Anything.” Danny said leaning across the bed and pulling Steve's arm until they were both lying down.

Steve rolled over and looked at Danny, his eyelids swollen almost shut from the beatings and too little sleep. “Anything” he said a little wonder in his voice.

And so it was there laying in Steve's bed, both of them so far past tired, both grimy and exhausted, Steve body pummeled and battered and Danny's heart perilously close to breaking, that Danny leaned over and did what he thought he might never really have the courage to do. Danny put everything on the line for the second time in two days and kissed him.

There was nothing fierce or desperate in it. No groping or grappling or clutching. It was promise and future and thank you for coming back. It was promise and future and thank you for coming to find me.

He kissed both eyelids as they closed, careful of the bruises.

“Sleep”

Steve slept. Danny watched.

-===-


End file.
